


Sick of Being Stuck in This Room

by ineverwantedthethrone



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Bonding, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne is Robin, Denial of Feelings, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Forced Bonding, Hurt Jason Todd, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jealousy, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pamela Isley Loves Harleen Quinzel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resentment, Resurrected Jason Todd, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Trapped, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineverwantedthethrone/pseuds/ineverwantedthethrone
Summary: Tim Drake and Jason Todd find themselves captured by an unexpected pair. Ivy and Scarecrow working together screams trouble, but it seems that both have different intentions.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 57
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To start this out, Ivy and Scarecrow working together? Pretty unbelievable. Don't expect much accuracy here, this is sort of some headcanons where Pamela really just wants to test her counselling skills in a pretty unhelpful way??  
> Jason is resentful towards Tim, and Tim sort of just wants his approval so he does whatever he can to challenge Jason back.  
> If this gets even a little attention and interest I could make something for the headcanons I had in mind? For now, this is going to be my first chaptered fanfiction and I'm pretty excited!
> 
> Also, this was partially inspired by the song W.W.C.B.D, hence the title.

It was a blur and if you’d asked Tim to recount the entire situation, all he could tell you is one day he awoke in a small, confined space. Square and thick-tempered glass. He’d heard around that Scarecrow had been teaming up with a few others, it was suspicious and anything Scarecrow screamed dreadful news. After consultation with Batman about the whole situation, he was told to leave it be; he got the feeling that Bruce wanted to prevent the exact thing that just happened. Tim was groggy when his vision came back into focus, the surrounding room bright and near blinding. 

He was soon sitting up, frantically. Tripping over his own feet as he scrambled to pound on the strong glass, feeling around the smooth surface in a blind panic. 

“That’s pointless. Been there, done that. Don’t waste time on trying to break that glass, you’ll end up breaking a few bones instead.”

He’d recognize that smooth, cold voice anywhere and as he turned to face the direction it boomed from, he laid eyes first on that distinctive white streak among black locks and he knew. Jason Todd. He wasn’t wearing his mask. Flaunting his face like it didn’t matter if they knew who he was. But then again, maybe it didn’t. 

The man was legally dead, but that was beyond the point. The fact of the matter was, they captured both men and who knows what their plan is, whoever ‘they’ is. 

“Why the hell are you here?”

Tim nearly laughed at the question. He was about to ask the other that same question. He took the time to study the other cautiously. This is how he learned they had beds in their separate prisons, how thoughtful. Jason was laying back in a disturbingly relaxed position, both arms behind his head and eyes shut like he didn’t have a care in the world. Something urged Tim to behave the same, distant and reserved.

“I was investigating some leads. Why the hell are _you_ here?”

He used his Robin voice, calm and intimidating. At least that’s how Dick had described it. The voice he used when he wanted to scare some answers out of someone. Despite his pounding heart and light-headedness, he would not embarrass himself in front of Jason.

“No fuckin’ way, me too. Don’t we just have minds alike, replacement?”

It stung, as it always did. He hated being called that word. He always heard the slightest bit of hurt behind the word when Jason said it. He never dared to look further into it. This time was no different. Tim promptly ignored it.

“Right. Well, Todd. Instead of lounging around, why don’t you help me figure out a way to get out of here?”

Tim stared in disbelief when the older man laughed, deep and taunting.

“I thought you were smart, Robin. Look around outside of the glass.”

Hesitantly, Tim approached the glass and leaned against it, peeking outside to a larger room cover with mirrors on every surface. He raised an eyebrow. What the hell? Well, Jason must have read his mind because he spoke up again.

“Those are two-way mirrors. We aren’t alone. Even if we got on the other side of those mirrors, we probably wouldn’t make it far. Stripped us of all our gear. Not just the two of us.” 

Tim slouched over, only slightly. He hoped Jason wouldn’t see how quickly that realization shattered his hopes of an escape.

“All right, fine. We’ll wait for rescue. Batman will notice I’m gone and-”

Booming, bitter laugher. As soon as Tim heard it, dread-filled him head-to-toe.

“Jesus _Christ_ , kid! Do I need to remind you that when I told myself that same thing I died?”

The man gave a few more stray chuckles, sitting up and finally facing Tim with cold, blue eyes. He scoffed, and Tim had to hold back a sigh. Here it comes.

“Don’t think because you look up to him, he’ll come to save you. No, kid. He’ll forget you the second he thinks you’re a lost cause. That’s a funny thought. The replacement gets forgotten. Fucking priceless.”

“Shut up.”

Tim snapped, posture changing to one that showed just how defensive he was. Fuck, that was a mistake. As soon as Jason saw his words got to the younger man, he smirked all too knowing. Thankfully, however, no other comment’s made and for a short while, they sat in tense silence.

His heart was pounding against his chest again, so violently he almost thought Jason would hear it. Every limb on his body felt like jello. He was getting too anxious, too close to the verge of a panic attack. He couldn’t freak out like that. It was bad enough when he thought just Jason could see.

Knowing they were more likely being watched by their captors didn’t make that any better. The confirmation of this came over an intercom somewhere in the room. Tim wishes he could say knowing now for sure bought closure, but he’d be lying.

“You poor batboys, he doesn’t teach you to talk about your feelings, does he?” 

It was snarky, smooth, and seductive. Tim could recognize it anywhere.

“Ivy.”

The only name he could utter, trying to mask his utter shock and confusion behind a snarl. Tim could hear her chuckle, another voice somewhere in whatever room she was in.

“That doesn’t answer my question, but it’s all right. I already know the answer.”

Tim turned to face Jason, some sense of validation coming from seeing the man looked just as perplexed at this strange twist. None of this seemed related to her and yet, here she was.

“What the hell, Isley? This had Scarecrow written all over it. Why the fuck are you the one I’m hearing blab over an intercom?”

Tim cursed the man’s approach. It wasn’t professional at all. They still got their answer.

“Well, usually I’d steer clear of Crane. I’m sure we’re all aware how little human affairs interest me, but when he came to me suggesting we capture a few birds, well, I couldn’t help but be a little curious. I thought maybe this is just what you two _need_.”

Tim doesn’t get the chance to ask a few questions of his own, Jason once again speaking both their minds.

“Is that right, Ivy? Mind telling me what the hell _this_ is and why are we fucking need it so much?”

An annoying sigh followed soon after Jason’s words as if their questions were an inconvenience to her.

“A chance to finally _talk_. A chance to take two damn seconds to stop fighting like children and fix whatever dispute you have.”

Once again, the two glanced at each other. Jason looked almost offended, but Tim was suspicious. Why the hell would Ivy care? And how was Crane involved? There was a silent agreement between the two. It was now Tim’s turn to speak.

“Right. So we’re supposed to believe not only _you_ but Scarecrow cares about our personal conflicts?”

Laughter from multiple voices was unsettling, though Tim couldn’t place his finger on why exactly.

“Goodness, no! I never said Crane’s intentions were the same as mine. He wants to test a new fear gas he’s been working on. One that you haven't experienced, yet. I’m just along for the ride. Doesn’t quite make us partners in crime here.”

“This is fucked, Ivy. Even for you. You know what that shit makes you do.”

Jason’s voice was firm but angry. There was not a doubt he’d make a few attempts on her life when they got out of this place. _If_ they got out of this place.

“Actually. This time around, I’m not too sure. That’s what you’re for, silly bird. Trust me. This works out for everyone. You boys kiss and makeup, I successfully play couple counsellor, and Crane knows if his mystery fear toxin is this same as every other.”

Tim jumped when he heard a slam on glass, looking across the room to see Jason still held his fist against the glass, a snarl erupting from him. A challenging smile followed that.

“Oh, Ivy. Wait until I get out of here. I’ll shoot _every_ fucking plant in Gotham before I aim at you.”

The younger man was willing to believe he wasn’t bluffing. The wild look in his eyes screamed danger, but Tim’s annoyance let him overlook it. 

“Why the hell would you make a threat like that? You realize that’s how you end up permanently trapped, right? She’ll never let us go if you threaten every plant in the city.” 

Jason scoffed, running his other hand over his now bruised knuckles. That was something Tim always had to be the voice of reason with Jason. The man was too tempered and emotional. He’d land them both dead if he wasn’t careful with his words.

“I’m _so_ sorry, Red. You’re right. Wouldn’t want to hurt the bitch’s feelings. I mean, it’s not like she has us trapped with the promise of dosing us with something we aren’t immune to and that not even she knows what it will do.”

An inquisitive hum rung through both men’s ears.

“Technically, I’m not dosing you.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

He spoke the words slow, a slight pause in between for emphasis. Tim sighed heavily. 

“Why can’t you just trust me, just this once, when I fucking tell you that being snappy won’t get us anywhere. It’s best to wait.”

The younger man wasn’t ready for the hoarse shout he received in response.

“Wait? _Wait_? I’m tired of wasting time waiting. Don’t you realize that you’re just _Red Robin_ now? You’re solo. He doesn’t _need_ you and he sure as hell doesn’t need me. We wait, we fucking die. For you, it’ll be the first and I’m telling you right now it’s not fun.”

He coated every word with venom, Tim found it hard not to snap back. He wasn’t comfortable with Ivy, or anyone hearing them argue about their personal matters.

“See? Already working. Just a little more time, and soon you’ll be sharing secrets and staying up to gossip.”

She laughed, and strangely, there was no sting to her words, unlike Jason who was still fuming with anger.

“I could care less about whatever the hell your agenda is. I’m too busy thinking about how I want to put a bullet right between your eyes.”

There was an interminable silence after that. Ivy stopped speaking, probably to see how things would play out from here. Perhaps Tim’s response wasn’t what either expected, because instead of a scolding or logical reply, he instead corrected Jason.

“..Actually, the saying is ‘I _couldn’t_ care less,’ Not, uh, not what you said.”

“ _What_?”

Tim scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck, glancing at Jason who looked at him with furrowed brows.

“What you said implied that you still care, but you meant to say that you’re not concerned. Ya know, because couldn’t and could-”

“Stop talking.”

Tim opened his mouth, his protest still lingering on his tongue before he opted to just do as he was told. When he really thought about it, Jason almost sounded amused more than anything. It was very subtle, probably not picked up by Ivy, but Tim caught on to it and decided it would be one something he kept to himself, it was rare Jason’s words help no poison, each time was special and Tim was a hoarder of the memories.

The younger man sat with his knees pulled to his chest, back firmly against the glass. He made sure he faces across from him where Jason rested. Still leaning against the glass where he’d earlier punched in his fit of rage. Tim could see his eyes still intent on his bruised hand. He had to stop himself before he asked if the other were okay. 

Jason would most likely misinterpret and take offence to the question. The last thing they needed was another argument over something so trivial when they now knew why they were here and it didn’t make it any less chilling. Being aware was just as bad as being completely in the dark in this situation.  
  
Despite his constant worries and anxieties flooding his mind, he bottled it away. He had a feeling Jason didn’t want to hear his whining, hell; he didn’t even want to hear his own whining. All he could do is sit tight and see how this all unravelled. He had a grim feeling he’d be waiting for a while, though. Considering the look on Jason’s face, it was mutual. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows how long it's been since they've been trapped here, but while Tim is trying to find a way out, Jason hasn't lifted a finger and it's becoming a problem. Tim decides to speak up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! It's been a few days, sorry about that. I'd also like to say this might not be my best writing, haven't had the best week, getting over a pretty bad relationship so bear with me, I swear this will get more interesting though!!
> 
> I'd also like to say thank you for all the kind comments on the last chapter, though I'm pretty anxious I'll disappoint, it was all very encouraging and made me feel more confident about my writing <3

By now, all sense of time had gone. Had it been hours? Days? _Weeks?_ It was unnerving.   
The only hint was during what Tim assumed were nights, the lights dimmed and the room fell pitch black. It might have been some closure if Tim trusted anything that went on behind these walls. It was even a passing thought he had been the only one here, and Jason was a hologram. His point was, dimming the lights to suggest it was nighttime very well could’ve been just a way to screw with the men, make them believe they knew how much time passed. He was growing restless here, trying desperately to calculate an escape method but failing miserably.

Jason never once moved a muscle, never searched around, never took glances at the outside room, never thought about getting out. He mostly complained, making snarky jokes, and more often than not, being silent. In Tim’s mind, it was only a matter of time until Batman would come or they escaped, in Jason’s, it was only a matter of time until they get dosed with fear gas or killed. It wasn’t a dynamic that was working well. 

  
“It would be nice if you had even the slightest bit of optimism about an escape, ya know.”   
  


He could feel that piercing gaze on him. It made him shiver.  
  


“We’ve had this conversation a thousand times, replacement. It’s about time you shut up about it.”

Tim inhaled through his teeth.  
  


“No.”  
  


There was silence after that. If Tim didn’t know any better, he would have thought the man had died on the spot, but the simple creak of a bed was unsettling.

  
“ _Excuse me?_ I’m sorry, whippersnapper. Maybe I’ve got something in my ears, but it sounds like you told me no.”

Well, now that they cracked the dam, there was no way to stop the burst.  
  


“You heard right, asshole. I’m sick of being stuck in here, and the sooner we work together, the sooner we get out. Sitting there on your ass isn’t getting us any closer to going home.” 

Tim had a lot more to say, more to get off his chest. But the snarl that rung throughout the empty room made his body go stiff with fear and dread.

  
“But, you’re the outstanding detective, aren’t you? Figure it out, _Red_ Robin.”  
  


Tim nearly winced. He understood the emphasis put on the word red, a reminder. Just as it was a reminder for Jason every time someone called him Red Hood, he wasn’t Batman’s Robin anymore, and neither was Tim.

  
“Are you ever gonna give the insults a rest? This is life or death and you’re still finding the time to put me down and assure me we’re just going to die here. But you aren’t even trying to prevent it!”

  
“ _I’m sorry._ I didn’t know you couldn’t take the truth. What, you want me to tell you everything will be kittens and mother-fucking rainbows?”

  
Tim glared daggers, but his tone was now bordering hysteria and desperation.  
  


“No! I just want you to quit with the vendetta. Stop calling me a replacement, stop acting like I’m just below you. None of that matters right now. I don’t want to get dosed with fear gas, I’m sure you don’t want to get dosed with it, and I don’t want you dosed with it.”  
  


He was rambling now, nearly choking on his own panic. He was trying to keep his anxiety at bay, but the longer Jason acted this way, the more terror he felt. He hoped the other man would see the negative effect all this arguing was having on his emotions, hoped he’d take pity. Instead, he sneered. Mean and bitter.  
  


“Aww, here, I’ll give you cookies and a pat on the back and kiss your fucking heels and tell you all the sweet lies you want to hear. Which one do you want to hear right now? Hm?”  
  


He paused, making sure he caught Tim’s gaze with his own. He wanted him to see the insincerity in his eyes, wanted him to feel hopeless. Jason had taken a few steps forward, slow and predatory. The glint in the older man's eyes made Tim’s knees weak, his body numbing from the anxiety that was spiralling beyond his control.

  
“Maybe you want to hear me tell you that Batman will come to save us, save _you_. Is that right?”  
  


He let the resulting silence become his answer, continuing on like this hadn’t become a one-sided conversation.

  
“Oh- wait. I know. You want me-”  
  


“Jason.”  
  


"-to tell you you were the perfect Robin, right? That if anything happened to you, everyone would remember you as the smartest Robin, the best detective, the Robin who exceeded those before him. That if you died here, Batman would miss you.”  
  


All Tim could ask was, why? Why did Jason see him this way? Tim never wanted a legacy, never wanted to exceed anything. He just wanted to help. All he ever did was want to help.

  
“The Robin who was so much better than Jason Todd, but still ended up being traded for the real kin. The blood kin. Because you aren’t his actual son. You’re a throwaway, just like the rest of us.”   
  


That howl of laughter that followed was unlike anything he ever heard from Jason. It wasn’t just angry or malicious, it was downright drenched in _pain._ Tim flinched an entire body jerk at the soft spot the man had struck. He said nothing, stunned. Jason, however, took it as an opportunity to keep pushing.  
  


“I mean, for fuck's sake, what the hell did you have that I didn’t, huh? Smarts? Voice of reason*? I bet you never think about it because he made you think you were deserving, right? Well, sorry to burst your bubble, bu-“

  
“Are you _kidding_ me, Jason? How the hell can you even say I’m the one living in the bubble. All you do is live in this narrative that I’m some naïve kid, that I wanted to replace you. If you hadn’t gotten yourself killed, I wouldn’t be here. That was your stupidity, not mine. And I see why Batman didn’t save you. All you’ve ever done is complain and prod at people until they just can’t handle you anymore.”  
  


Tim huffed when his small rant had concluded and Jason went quiet. It took a few moments for his own words to sink in. It must have been the same with Jason because almost in sync, both looked at each other in disbelief. But, while Tim’s features remained shocked and apologetic, Jason’s shifted to something more unnerving and dark, distant. Hurt was in those blue eyes, buried under that intimidating gaze.  
  
It was almost easy for Tim to see. Maybe Jason was awful at hiding it, or that on some level, Tim understood the need. The need to cover up your pain with a stone-cold glare. Vulnerability was a dangerous thing on the streets of Gotham. Most could eat it like candy, finding sick joy in breaking someone down to their most powerless layer. Like the Joker.   
  
Jason walked the mile, but Tim ran the marathon. It was an awful bitterness on Tim’s tongue, so he spit out the words. He hadn’t meant it. Not a single word. An apology wouldn’t help, either.  
  
This was one of those moments that silence was just the best option. Tim was sure how long the silence lasted, he just knew that soon enough the lights were dimming, a cue that they should be sleeping. But under the cover of darkness, the younger man found himself deep in thought. His mind was restless, and even when he tried to close his eyes and sleep, his cruel words replayed in his mind and regret hit him like a bus. There was only so long he could let something plague his mind before it became unbearable. It just never happened this fast.   
  
He kept thinking maybe, no, definitely he’d gone too far this time. For once, it wasn’t Jason who took the asshole crown from this argument. Tim sighed out into the darkness, shifting on the uncomfortable mattress. He kept telling himself the bed was better than the floor, but the two didn’t feel much different. He soon searched for words.   
  
He didn’t care if Jason was awake or not to hear them. He kept parting his lips, words about to fall out before he pulled them back in and revised them repeatedly in his brain. When he settled on a version he liked, he closed his eyes, held his breath, and literally took a shot in the dark.  
  


“He changed after you died. I could tell he always beat himself up over it. He was angry he couldn’t save you, but above everything else, he felt guilty. He lost something when you’d gone, something I didn’t see in him again for the entirety of my time as Robin. I was the replacement, but that doesn’t mean I wanted to be. Doesn’t mean I didn’t feel guilty. He always seemed so bright when you were there. No matter what I did, I couldn’t compare to you. In reality, you had something I didn’t. Please, don’t think he didn’t want to save you, that he didn’t regret it and mourn you.”  
  


He cut himself short. He didn’t want to get too personal. Didn’t want to mention his insecurities that he never could fill Robin’s shoes. And, if he told the truth, he only planned out that part. If he continued, he’d be speaking from raw emotion, scrambled, messy words straight from the heart. The thought was enough to make his stomach drop. He wouldn’t be saying anything else, not until he could calculate every word carefully and consider the different outcomes. 

It was a weird way to view emotions as if they were something to plan and analyze, but it was the only way Tim could bring himself to function through things like this. But, when Tim didn’t get a reply at first or even a sign of acknowledgement from the other man, he assumed he was asleep and prepared himself for the following ‘day’ where Jason would be at his throat again. Tim didn’t think he could bring himself to repeat those words when the lights were on and Jason’s eyes were on him. They felt much too intimate, even now when there was no guarantee he’d heard.

When the next words came, they were almost just a breath, but they filled Tim with anxious relief.

  
“Go the fuck to sleep, kid.”  
  


It wasn’t what he expected, but he didn’t expect a deep heart-to-heart with Jason either, so it was better than nothing. He yawned to himself soon afterwards. It was like his mind could power off when he knew his words were at least heard, allowing him to realize that he is* tired. It didn’t matter if it felt like he was sleeping on a stone, his eyelids felt heavy and gravity was weighing them down.

Then came a loud screech of static, and then that irritating voice.

“Sorry to intrude on such a _heartwarming_ moment, but, I thought it’d be in your best interest to know that only one of you will get dosed with fear gas. A brief side experiment, I suppose.”

  
  
She chuckled, but she almost sounded nervous.  
  
  


“I can’t give you too much, all I can say is, during it all, maybe just stay in your beds.”  
  
  


Tim’s eyes had opened the second he heard her voice, and after she’d gone silent, he knew they’d remain that way for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, again, not my best writing or representation of the characters, promise I'm trying to get better though. If you read this far, no homo but <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks SO much if you read this far! I'd also like to say that the tags could change in the future so, be on the lookout for that. <3


End file.
